User blog:ExerciseDancefloors/Tiered Profiles: Cyberai
This Blog takes into account the Tiering System of VSBattles fame. I did not create this system. ' '''This Blog will tier characters, creatures, robots, vehicles, weapons and more from the Cyberai verse. ' '''Origin of Neo-Earth The Earth was corrupt. It needed to be fixed. I wanted to tell them, their whole being was so flawed. No one listened, of course. It started when the planet was struck by some sort of magnetic asteroid. This wiped out all life, not a single monument of mankind's success was left standing. After this, the shaping began. It started with the basics, which included plants, cells, microbes, fungi, and small animals. Eventually, life evolved back to the point where it once left off. Artificially assisted evolution, something that didn't seem possible to the race which once dominated Earth, was now a total reality. The Neonites, or Neo-Sapients, were the new dominant lifeforms, becoming much greater than their predecessors. ' 'Neo-Earth's Inhabitants Neo-Earth is inhabited by many beings and creatures, the most prominent being the aforementioned Neonites. They share the same appearance as humans, but have the massive advantages provided by artificial evolution, including the ability to withstand high falls, punch and kick with greater force, and possess superior reflexes (the perfect balance between fast and slow twitch muscles) that allow for greater endurance and stamina. They are also far more intelligent than Homo Sapiens, with average IQs of 250 or more. They built monolithic cities the size of entire countries, and interstellar vehicles that could travel from Earth to the Alpha Centauri system within 50 seconds or less. Laser technology had finally become the dominant source of power, and was honed to near perfection. ''Miko Illumina '''NAME: '''Miko Illumina '''ALIASES: '''Director Illumina '''SPECIES: '''Neonite '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: 22' Date Of Birth: '''July 25th, 10023 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Leo '''Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: '''110 lbs '''Hair: '''Long, Straight, Thick Pigtails, Unsymmetrical Bangs | '''Ocean Blue in color Eyes: 'True Blue '''Clothing: '''Sleek, Black and Gray Silk Dress w/ Light Armor Segments, High Heeled Boots '''LIKES: '''Technology, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Mathematics, Her Co-Workers, Her Students, Coffee, Herself '''DISLIKES: '''Writing, Laziness, Insubordination, White Chocolate, Skim Milk, Artificial Sweeteners, Cough Drops '''TIER: ''High 9-C by herself (Trained in many martial arts throughout her life, took street fighting lessons, is now a tutor to the Paracybites) | Unknown '''w/ Technology and Life Manipulation Amelia Eliterra 'NAME: '''Amelia R. Eliterra '''ALIASES: '''Schoolgirl Eliterra '''SPECIES: '''Neonite '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: 14 ' '''Date Of Birth: '''March 18th, 10046 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Pisces '''Height: '''5'0" '''Weight: '''102 lbs '''Hair: '''Straight, Slightly Below Shoulder Length, Choppy | '''Lime Green '''in color '''Eyes: '''Lime Green '''Clothing: '''Black Schoolgirl Uniform | Bright Pink Hoodie w/ Black Skinny Jeans and Sneakers '''LIKES: '''Technology, Abstract Art, Video Games, Drawing Sketches '''DISLIKES: ''Kevin Jettison '' NAME: '''Kevin Jettison '''ALIASES: '''Advisor Jettison '''SPECIES: '''Neonite '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE:'' 27 ' '''Date Of Birth: '''January 30th, 10018 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Capricorn '''Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''170 lbs '''Hair: '''Medium Length, Straight, Messy Spikes | '''Dark Brown '''in color '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Clothing:' Black Military Trenchcoat with Golden Winged Plaque, Black Shades, Black Camo Pants, Black Combat Boots LIKES: 'Military Uniforms, Experienced Soldiers, Combat, Weaponry '''DISLIKES: '''Short Attention Spans, Explaining things more than twice '''TIER: High 9-C '''by himself | '''9-B '''w/ Small Arms | '''9-A '''w/ Heavy Arms and Small Explosives | At Least '''High 8-C '''w/ Rocket Launchers, Mortars and Bombs 'The Cyberai The Cyberai are Neo-Earth's strongest defenders. They are warriors birthed from a gene engine, which could select traits and create organic matter out of artificial particles. The engine itself was built into a massive domelike building, which is 1,000 stories tall. Those responsible for bio engineering the Cyberai were all soldiers themselves- Neo-Earth's first, having programmed their own fighting abilities and tactics into the engine. The Paracybites were the true Cyberai, possessing the ability to manipulate anything with their minds (also by using simple gestures) and harness raw energy to an extensive degree. Gene Soldiers were much more common units, possessing advanced knowledge and combat skills, but lacking the paranormal abilities of their brethren. However inferior they were, Gene Soldiers took much less of a toll on the engine, allowing millions upon millions to be created at once. Cyberai are born with the appearance of a 9 year old, and grow until they appear to be 18. This process could take anywhere from 2-20 years. '''''Ark Covenant NAME: 'Ark Covenant '''ALIASES: '''Adamant Spirit '''SPECIES: '''Paracybite '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: 14 '(Physically and Mentally) | '5 '(Chronologically) 'Date Of Birth: '''November 25th, 10045 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Sagittarius '''Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: ' 120 lbs '''Hair: '''Very thick, medium length, emo-ish hair | '''Dark Brown '''when disguised as a Neonite | '''Royal Blue '''as a Cyberai Warrior '''Eyes: Crystal Blue Clothing: '''Blue Hoodie w/ White T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, B&W Skate Shoes | Blue Plated Armor and Helmet w/ V shaped Visor '''LIKES: '''Martial Arts, Fighting, Exploration, Wasting Time, Amelia '''DISLIKES: '''Fog, Poor Lighting, Condescending People, Criticism '''TIER: High 9-C while disguised', 9-A' w/ Boost | High 8-B as a Paracybite, at least 7-C when Boosted | High 7-B w/ Multi Boost |''' 7-A w/ Ancient Powers, '''Low 6-C when focused w/ Boost |''' 6-B''' w/ Sapphirian Armor and Katana | 6-A w/ Gathered Storm and Energy Manipulation | High 6-A '''w/ Fully Boosted Ancient Powers, '''5-C w/ Exertion Boosting | Low 5-B '''w/ Ethereal Release, 5-B''' to High 5-A '''w/ Maximum Boost || At least '''4-C w/ Astral Armor and Katana | High 4-A '''w/ Mecha Form | '''3-C '''to '''High 3-B '''with Boosted Mecha Form | '''3-A '''w/ Sealed Ark, '''High 3-A '''w/ Boost | '''Low 2-C '''w/ Semi-Unsealed Ark | '''2-C '''w/ Unsealed Ark, At least '''High 2-C '''w/ Final Generation Boost (Strong enough to fight a casual Naniros) Wyvern Rysk 'NAME: '''Wyvern Rysk '''ALIASES: '''Irish Wyrm / Emerald Dragon '''SPECIES: '''Paracybite/Draconian Hybrid '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: 16 '(Physically and Mentally) | 7 (Chronologically) '''Date Of Birth: '''April 16th, 10042 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Aries '''Height: '''6'8" '''Weight: '''200 lbs '''Hair: '''Short, choppy and non symmetrical | '''Clover Green '''in color '''Eyes: '''Dark Green '''Clothing: '''Green Heavy Armor w/ Horned Dragon-esque Helm '''LIKES: DISLIKES: TIER: High 8-A Base |''' High 7-B w/ Dragon's Essence Phase I | '''High 7-A '''w/ Dragon's Essence Phase II | '''6-C '''w/ Full Dragon Stage I | '''High 6-B '''w/ Full Dragon Stage II | '''High 6-A '''w/ Emerald Wyrm Form | '''5-B '''w/ Sword and Armor of Jormungand | '''High 5-A '''to '''High 3-B '''w/ Cosmic Wyrm Form | At least '''High 3-A '''w/ Legendary Draconian Form Xero Matter 'NAME: '''Xero Matter '''ALIASES: '''The Amethyst Crusader / Guardian of Night '''SPECIES: '''Paracybite '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: 18 '(Physically and Mentally) | '9 '(Chronologically) '''Date Of Birth: '''October 31st, 10040 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Scorpio '''Height: '''6'5" '''Weight: '''165 lbs '''Hair: '''Long; shoulder length, thick and straight | '''Amethyst '''in color '''Eyes: '''Violet '''Clothing: '''Amethyst armor and helm w/ removable faceplate '''LIKES: DISLIKES: TIER: High 7-B'' | High 6-A'' ''w/ Paladin's Mark ''| ''High 4-C to '''High 3-B '''w/ True Power ''Xara Matter NAME: 'Xara Matter '''ALIASES: '''The Crimson Dragoness / Guardian of Day '''SPECIES: '''Paracybite '''GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: 18 '(Physically and Mentally) | '9 '(Chronologically) '''Date Of Birth: '''October 31st, 10040 '''Zodiac Sign: '''Scorpio '''Height: '''5'7" '''Weight: '''110 lbs '''Hair: '''Shoulder length, thick, choppy and straight | '''Bright Crimson '''in color '''Eyes: '''Red '''Clothing: '''Crimson armor and helm w/ removable faceplate '''LIKES: DISLIKES: TIER: High 7-B | High 6-A 'w/ Crimson Sun Dragoness Form '| High 4-C 'to '''High 3-B '''w/ True Power 'METALLUM Organization Not every faction agreed with Neo-Earth's new governmental system, and prominent among these groups was METALLUM. They were led by a former general in the N.E. First Army, but he suffered from a disease that began to eat away at his body. He abandoned the military and was believed to be dead. Truthfully, he was alive- secretly mining from the asteroid, learning its secrets and allowing it to influence him. Passing his newfound knowledge on, his scientist followers all agreed to be mechanized- to become the ultimate soldiers and the planet's dominant force. The commander was driven insane from the power and immortality his cyborg form granted, strength that a neonite was never meant to possess. It gave him a demonic, yet still humanoid appearance. All but the most trusted of his followers were mindwiped and mentally reprogrammed to serve as leaders for his new military. They built mechanical factories and cities all over the world, becoming the METALLUM Organization and slowly conquering Neo-Earth. The only forces left to stop them were those of the Cyberai, who began to combat their artificial legions. '' General Steil Kast / Mazaryk '' NAME: '''Steil N. Kast (Formerly), Mazaryk (Current Title, sometimes called Mazaryk Kast) '''ALIASES: '''Metallum Leader / General Kast (Formerly) '''SPECIES: '''Neonite Cyborg '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''Unknown, Presumably Thousands of Years Old '''Date Of Birth: '''Unknown '''Height: '''6'5" (Steil) | 18'0" (Mazaryk) '''Weight: '''200 lbs (Steil) | Around 50 Tons (Mazaryk) '''LIKES: DISLIKES: TIER: 9-B'' by himself as a Neonite (Superior to '''Kevin Jettison', Considered one of the strongest Neonites to have ever lived) | '''''At Least '''High 6-A, 5-C w/ Full Power Attacks, '5-B '''at Peak | ''Low 2-C'' ''after Centillionite Rebirth, at least '''2-C '''at Full Power The Arch Technician ' '''NAME: '''Dr. Emmett Equinox (Formerly) | The Arch Technician '''ALIASES: '''Constructor / Builder '''SPECIES: '''Neonite Cyborg '''AGE: '''Unknown '''Date Of Birth: '''Unknown '''Grand Leader Terribytus NAME: '''Dr. Terrence Biteus (Formerly) (Pronounced Bit-Tay-Us), Terribytus (Current Title) '''ALIASES: '''Grand Leader / Arch Commander / Dr. Biteus (Formerly) '''SPECIES: '''Neonite Cyborg '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''Unknown '''Date Of Birth: '''Unknown '''Height: '''6'3" (Terrence) | 8'11" (Terribytus) '''Weight: '''192 lbs (Terrence) | At Least 10 Tons (Terribytus) '''LIKES: DISLIKES: TIER: '''At Least '''High 7-A, Likely Much Higher ''Androids and Drones 'The Centillionites Responsible for the creation of Neo-Earth, the Centillionites are a race of godlike beings with technology vastly exceeding anything on Neo Earth. They have existed for nearly as long as the universe itself, and were believed to be it's first inhabitants. Having mastered Bio-Engineering millennia ago, they've seeded many different worlds, and created countless others. Centillionites are known for being very cold and egotistical, presumably due to their intelligence and experience being far above that of any other species. The Continual Administrator / Naniros '''NAME: '''Naniros '''ALIASES: '''He Who is the Wisest, The Space-Time Ruler, The Observer '''SPECIES: '''Centillionite '''GENDER: '''Unknown '''AGE: '''Around 4.4 Billion Years Old '''Date Of Birth: '''Older than Measured Time '''Height: '''65'0" '''Weight: '''Unknown, Possibly Irrelevant '''TIER: 2-B | High 2-A '''w/ True Form The Universe Moderator / Chromosyne ' '''NAME: '''Chromosyne '''ALIASES: '''The Decider, Moderator Septillion, The Lieutenant '''SPECIES: '''Centillionite '''GENDER: '''Unknown '''AGE: '''Unknown, younger than Naniros '''Date Of Birth: '''Older than Measured Time '''Height: '''45'0" '''Weight: '''Unknown, Possibly Irrelevant '''TIER:' At Least 2-C | Low 2-B ' 'The Legendary Dragons ''' Kaviirnyth The Imposing' '''NAME: '''Kaviirnyth '''ALIASES: '''Father of Vengeance, Great Lord of Wyrmkind, Wyrmfather '''SPECIES: '''Dragon/Wyrm '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''Older than the Concept of Time '''Date Of Birth: '''Irrelevant '''Height: '''Variable '''Weight: '''Variable '''TIER: 2-A | High 2-A ' Category:Blog posts Category:PROJECT: CYBERAI